What Am I?
by Silvertears713
Summary: A new girl with a dark past enters cross academy, she is neither human nor vampire, what she is is even unknown to her. What she does know is that she is thirsty, but not for human blood. No flames please. Thank you!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight. (if I did Senri Shiki would be the man guy)

**Chapter 1: What I am.**

It was slightly drizzling outside the window of the train. I looked out to it, sadness filled me.

The sky is crying, like my heart was.

You see my parents we murdered only two weeks ago, but I was not yet able to bear it.

They were killed by the vampire hunters. I don't know how they found us, or how they even thought they knew what we are. My mother and father, calmly tried to explain to them that human blood doesn't interest us, but….they thought it was all a lie.

They mercilessly slaughtered them! First my dear sweet mother, who was foolish enough to approach them. Then my father who was still in shock from seeing mum's body fall.

I was fortunate enough to get away. Even though dad was shocked, he somehow got me out.

I ran, as fast as I could into the woods, climbed up my favorite oak tree and sat there…emotionless.

Emotionless is the best way to describe how I am now. Even after all of this time, I haven't quite been able to recuperate. I was empty now.

But worst of all…..I was thirsty.

As you may have caught earlier in my speech, I do not drink human blood. It smells absolutely disgusting to me. No offense to any of you. But what I am more interested in is…..vampire blood.

To be honest, I have no idea what I am exactly, but I guess you could say that I'm a vampire who feeds of the blood of other vampires. What I am…is also a little hard to explain in some parts, so please try to keep up.

My kind, we have extremely pale skin, you could almost say bone colored. We share both that and the fact that all of us have bright green eyes.

Our eyes though, they change color. When we are thirsty they tend to get very dark, but when we feed, depending on how much, is how light our eyes turn. As for physical appearances, you could say we are just as beautiful if not more so then the vampires are themselves. We also, like the vampires, have powers, though they are a little different than theirs.

I cannot tell you what other powers there are other than my own. I, am a little special, for I am gifted with two powers. The first is that I am able to read minds, (can both come in handy as well as be a pain) my second power is that I can manipulate what others feel. So pretty much, I listen to their thoughts and control their emotions to whatever I please. It can be quite fun at times believe me.

Now despite all of that, what really is strange is….our scent. Vampires are drawn to our scent. They want our blood, they can also drain us of it. This…is bittersweet. You see, we need it when we hunt, but it also attracts them, to us.

Now that you know so much about what I am, I think it's about time you know about me and just where I am currently heading.

My name is Zeverai Links, I am 15 years old. (don't ask me whether it's in human years or "vampire" years) And where am I headed too? Well, none other then Cross Academy.

Now I have no idea what the headmaster will consider me as, but I will more then likely ask for the Day class, you know just to make sure I don't take a snap at the night students.

I'm still very thirsty, I'll probably try to feed before I get there. Don't need any more temptation right?

End of Chapter 1 

Sorry, this was super short, but I want the main focus of the next chapter to be about how it is when she gets there. Thank you for reading please r&r!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Knight or Lord of the Rings Chapter 2: Cross Academy 

Cross Academy….

I looked up at the large building, feeling even more awkward then before. Just the look of this place told me that I wasn't going to fit in.

"I wonder where the head honcho is."

I walked slowly, and gracefully towards a building that read. "Sun Dorms".

What the heck does that mean?! Oh right, daytime classes are for humans and nighttime classes are for vampires. I see, so that's how they separate them.

I heard someone walking towards me, before I could turn around, I felt something cold and hard being pressed to my head….

A gun?

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" The voice sounded like a man.

'She doesn't smell like a blood sucker….but she doesn't smell human either, what the hell is this thing?' I heard him say in him say in his head.

Thing?! What a rude mouth this one has! Hmm….smells like a vampire, yum.

"My name is Zeverai Links, I am going to be a new student here. You were correct, I am neither human nor vampire. And I am a GIRL, so please to think of me as a thing. Thank you." I answered as politely as possible.

I could feel his emotions shift in his head as he grasped what I had told him.

'What the hell? How did she know what I was thinking?!'

I was just about to answer and calm him down at the same time, when another voice stopped me.

'Oh no, what's Zero doing now?'

"Zero! Don't hurt her! She has an appointment here with the headmaster!" I heard a girl yell.

I suddenly felt the gun on my head disappear. I turned around slowly.

In front of me was…a small brown haired girl, and….an albino boy? No, his hair was white, but he didn't look albino. How strange, he's kinda hot though.

"Hello! I'm Yuuki Cross!" The small girl said, extending her hand.

'Wow, she's beautiful. I'm guessing that she is a vampire.'

I took her hand smiling and said,

"Hello Yuuki, it's a pleasure to meet you. My name is Zeverai Links, and no I'm not a vampire."

I chuckled a little as I watched her expression change. Yes, she was shocked. Then again, that is what my gift tends to do at times. I understand that it would probably be wiser to keep it a secret, but it's just too fun seeing either their thoughts or their expressions!

And ever since I lost my parents, I guess I just stopped caring altogether.

I was so lost in my own thoughts that I was able to listen to hers. Her sudden questioning is what brought me back to the now.

"How did you know what I was thinking?" She asked cocking her head to the side.

"I can read your mind." I answered with indifference.

'She can read minds?! How?! I've only heard of elite vampires being able to do things like this!'

Yade yada, etc, ect. This girl went on and on! I focused my attention on the boy now, trying to drown out every question and accusation the small girl was thinking. Now the boy…..Zero was it? His thoughts were a tad interesting.

'Not a bloodsucker? Then what the hell is she? I've never heard of anything like this before. And what about her scent? Her blood…I want some of it! No! I'm not going to! I'm not going to be the same as those damn vampires!'

Ha-ha! He reminds me of Gollum from Lord of the Rings. He has a double personality how fun!

"Hey Yuuki, sorry to interrupt your thoughts, but I would really like to go sign in or whatever it is that you do here."

"Oh! Sure, follow me please."

I followed as she led the way. I could feel Zero's emotions rushing through him as he walked behind me. How can one person have so many feelings going on at the same time? Truly interesting, must make a note of that.

Though after the first two minutes of walking, I did grow weary of his constant change, so I decided to make one for him. I closed my eyes, focusing on all the textures of emotion around me.

They flowed through my body, filling me with everything he was feeling, everything he was. In a sense I was becoming one with his feelings. Now, I had to control them, filter them out one at a time.

I decided it would be best to toss out anger and confusion, for now. I concentrated on making myself feel at peace, so that slowly it would make its way through my body and into his.

In the span of about three minutes, I could feel my calm energy take effect. The sounds of his steps were less rough, smoother. The aura around him changed from being a negative mess to peaceful.

I sighed.

I opened my eyes to see where the young girl had led me. I realized that now I stood in front of a door.

"We're here already?" I asked confused.

Damn! If I hadn't been so focused on Johnny Nobody behind me, I could have analyzed my surroundings in case I ever needed to find this place on my own!

Oh well…at least he's calm now. Not like he'll ever thank me though. Sigh, all that work for nothing.

Maybe I can make him feel warm and fuzzy later, so I'll be able to take some blood. I mean, mines not the only one that smells good.

Yeah, if you're wondering I did feed before I came here. I found some level E vampire, or rather he found me. But I'm picky when it comes to blood, his just wasn't up to my standards. Oh well, at least I'm not thirsty right?

The short girl knocked on the door, stepped back, and about two seconds later, I heard another voice from the inside telling us to enter. It was male, but it was strangely cheerful. This was one guy who I didn't have to waste my powers on.

End of chapter 2 

Thank you for reading! Please tune in next time!


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knights Chapter 3 

The door opened, revealing a tall man with extremely long hair, pulled back in a ponytail. He had large eyeglasses and was smiling cheerfully.

"Welcome!!" He said.

'Another humble student choosing to attend Cross Academy, it does my heart good to see such a young face.'

I held back a chuckle. This guy was pretty funny; it's not often that someone's thoughts are this…oh what's the word? Cheery and happy go lucky, I guess would be the best way to describe it. Though he probably won't be able to up my mood. Nobody could, I was the only one who could do the manipulating, no one else.

"Yuuki, Zero, I thank you two for escorting this young lady here. You may go back to class now." He said, dismissing them.

I heard the girl sigh, thinking:

'I'm so tired; I don't want to go back to class. Oh well…'

I tried listening to the boy's thoughts, but strangely I could seem to hear anything. Was he already trying to block his thoughts from me?

I looked back to meet his eyes before they left. They were hard and unfriendly, though they hadn't been friendly since the beginning.

'I'll be keeping an eye on you.'

I smirked. I look forward to it. He continued to glare as he left the room.

"You'll have to excuse Zero. He's not as accepting of your kind, and I apologize." I headmaster uttered.

'I hope he didn't frighten her. Oh no! What if he pointed his gun at her? I'm sure he did, the poor girl, and it's her first day too.'

"It's fine, and he didn't frighten me don't worry." I reassured him smiling.

"Well, that is a good thing, but.." He stopped in mid-sentence and stared at me in aw.

'Wait a minute, I don't remember saying anything about him frightening her.'

Here we go again, not that I care though. Anyways, I think it's a good thing for the headmaster to know what I can do. So now three people are going to know about my ability. Will I tell anyone else? No probably not. I will soon grow weary of explaining this over and over. It's so easy to surprise people! Humans really are rather fascinating I guess.

"Before you go throwing questions and false accusations at me, let me explain this to you. I can read minds, and control emotions. Meaning that right now I can hear and see everything that is going on in your head, and if I wanted to I could make you feel all warm and fuzzy, or so depressed that you would want to commit suicide." I explained.

He looked intrigued more then confused, though confusion was indeed planted on his face.

'Fascinating…I never knew vampires could do things like that. What a truly unique ability.'

Here he goes assuming I'm a vampire… joy. You have no idea how annoying it is when this happens. People really need to stop assuming things about others. It's rude!

I sighed.

"I'm not a vampire. Don't ask what I am, I really have no clue, but I would appreciate it if you put me in the day class. I don't want to accidentally harm one of your night students."

He cocked his head to the side puzzled. You could see the question marks above his head. I decided to start at the beginning and tell him everything that happened to me, also to attempt to describe what I am and whatnot. I really hope this is the last time I have to explain. I'm so bored of it!

I finished after about twenty minutes. Yes twenty minutes of only myself talking, he didn't interrupt me once.

"You poor girl." He said sympathetically.

I'm not looking for anyone's sympathy, I am completely ok. Depressed, yes, but then again who wouldn't be depressed after losing their parents?

"I'm fine."

"I'm amazed at how you've survived."

"It was only two weeks." I said a little annoyed.

He sighed. I stood there staring back at this bizarre man, wondering how it was strange that I had survived. I started searching through his mind when I was annoyed with not being able to understand what he had meant.

'She hasn't died of starvation or thirst, that must mean that she's skilled at hunting. It must have been hard for her family to explain what they are…I wonder how long their kind has existed. I've never heard of them before, and she states that she doesn't drink human blood. Yes, it should be a better idea to keep her in the day class, but what will she do when she's in need of blood? Will blood tablets work for her? I could always try and find out, I somehow doubt it though. And what is she going to do during break, when everyone goes home? I assume she doesn't have anywhere to go, so should I let her stay here?'

"Do you have any other family Zeverai?" he asked suddenly.

I shook my head. My parents were all I had, and now that they were no longer existent I was…an orphan I guess. I could hear the jittering in his head, but I ignored it. I didn't think I could take much more. I didn't want to talk anymore about my family, or where I was going to go, or what I was going to eat! Ugh, I just want to get checked in, go to class, and not think about all of these issues until a huge problem occurs. Is it possible to just forget everything?

"I see, so since you don't have very may options…" he started, "I guess I'll adopt you!!! Won't that be great? I will have yet another daughter!"

I looked at him with my eyebrows raised…WTF?! I was going to be adopted? Since when does he get to decide that??

I was about to tell him 'Hell no!', but he has smiling and clasping his hands together. His posture was just so childish and cute in a sense that I guess I would feel bad bursting his bubble. But, I didn't feel that bad.

"You really don't have to." I stated.

"No, I want to. And where else would you go?" He asked.

"Well….uh…I don't really know, but I have been able to survive so far, so I'm sure that I can figure something out." I tried, but unfortunately my voice had no confidence in it at all.

Damn it! Why couldn't I think of something to say? I mean I could find a job to support myself, but for how long would that last? I mean I'm using the money my parents had saved up in both theirs and my bank account for my schooling. Lord, knows when that will run out….but adopt me? I feel like a child! I'm fifteen, meaning that I am fully capable of taking care of myself!!! No, not really, but still!

"Sorry Monsieur headmaster, but I'm not sure about how I feel about that. I mean you already have two, and I would just be a bother to you all."

"Oh not at all." He said waving his hand, like it was no problem.

I wrinkled my eyebrows again.

"You are…quite odd if I may say."

He half laughed and smiled warmly at me again. For a moment, he really did seem like a father, but only a moment like I said.

"So how…do you plan to do this?" I asked still puzzled.

"You don't need to worry about it, but I would like you to do something in return." He said holding his index finger up.

'Yuuki and Zero have been complaining that they don't like their work. Maybe if Zeverai were to help them, they would feel better and more of the campus would get swept.'

"You want me to be a prefect right?" I said answering his thoughts.

To be honest I didn't exactly know what a prefect was, but I heard something about it in the girl's mind earlier. I didn't really pay attention, but it did not sound very pleasant.

"Yes! It's more like a school guardian, but prefect is the cover. So I assume Yuuki told you about it?"

"Um….you could say it was something like that."

"Don't worry, just ask Yuuki or Zero for assistance. I'm sure you'll get it in no time!"

"Sure."

Without saying another word, he got up and walked over to another door that was across the room. As he rummaged around doing who knows what, I once again tried to wrap my mind around everything that was going on. My first day here and I am, adopted and given some weird job. And I just thought I'd just get a pat on the back and sent straight to class. Boy was this different! So….Yuuki and Zero are going to be my adopted sister and brother? How strange.

The headmaster came back holding a black uniform in his hands.

"Here is the Day class uniform! This night class's is white, so you'll be able to tell who is in which class!" He said handing it over to me.

Wouldn't you think that the day class would get white uniforms and the night class would get the black? Just a thought, cause don't most people think of vampires as evil, dark and scary creatures? Oh well.

"Thanks." I said trying to smile.

This was all happening too fast, I needed some time to think things over. With that thought, I immediately blocked the headmaster's thoughts. I couldn't take any more. His thoughts were way too painful for me to handle right now. I smiled at him again, and then excused myself.

As soon as I exited the room, I stood outside clutching my uniform in one hand and holding my head in the other. I realized that I had become dizzy. I looked down at the card, telling me what number of room I was. It was decided then, I was going to go to my room and sleep. Heck no was I going to go to class feeling like this! Everyone will think I'm weird enough without my dizziness. Not that I really care either way.

I took the long journey up to my room, steadying myself against a wall. I unlocked my door, wobbled over to the first bed I saw, and slept.

End of Chapter 3 

This is my longest chapter so far! Yayz! Thank you once again for reading, hope you enjoyed this one!


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Vampire Knights!**

Chapter 4 

My sleep did not last as long as I would have liked it to. At around seven in the evening, I was awakened by some girl saying,

"Get off of my bed."

Wow, people here are so kind it's amazing! Hint the sarcasm. I'm not the kind of person who just shuts up and puts up with impoliteness.

"Scram kid." I mumbled on the pillow.

'How dare she! Who does she think she is anyways? She can't talk to me like that!'

She thought of a few other things that I will not mention. I'm guessing that this girl is one of those no good stuck up type. You know the ones that pretend that they are rich so that they can put themselves on the top and others below their feet. God, people like this sicken me to the extremes.

"It's my bed, and I said move!" She shouted

I sat up and gracefully hopped off, running a hand through my hair.

"Anything that'll get you to shut up." I said elegantly prancing to the other bed. I could see from the corner of my eye that her mouth had practically dropped to the floor.

I snickered. Ha-ha, dumb girl.

'Is she that new student that everyone was talking about? She thinks she so great, but I'm so much better then her! I'll make sure her school life sucks, if she doesn't show some respect, I'll just make up the worst possible rumors about her.'

Then she kept going on and on about her evil plans and whatnot. What a witch. But I really should thank her for giving me all the details on her plans. If I wasn't still so sleepy I could mess around with her emotions a little bit. I wonder if she'd make a good emo? I could also make her feel sleepy and depressed then while she slumbers I could shave off all of her hair.

I shook my head, since when did I care what people thought of me? And why would I waste my time and energy on someone so insignificant? How dumb. Anyways, I ignored her and went back to sleep on "my bed". Hopefully tomorrow would be a better day.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning I woke up the same time as my wicked roommate. I was still tired, surprisingly enough. I rolled over and glanced at the clock.

7:00 am, it read. Who gets up at seven? Class starts at eight right? So you get up at around seven-thirty or seven-forty, put on your uniform and run to class, that's my logic. What was this girl going to do for an hour?

I decided not to go back to sleep and spend the half hour waking up. I looked up to the blank ceiling, letting my mind wander.

After about eleven minutes I was fully awake and decided that I might as well get up. Looking over to my right I could see the girl straightening her curly brown hair. So that's all she got up to do? What a waste of sleep. Human girls are so strange; I guess there are certain things that I have yet to comprehend.

Getting onto my feet, I took a few long strides to a chair that held my uniform. Before picking it up I carefully skimmed through the girls thoughts to see if she had done anything to it. Didn't seem that way, she was too busy fussing over herself. I rolled my eyes and started putting on the uniform, and then when I was done, I walked over the mirror when the girl had left it and checked myself. For what reason? I have no clue, probably just to kill time.

My long curly dark brown hair was complete chaos around my pale face. My eyes were what had surprised me the most. They were not as bright as I remembered them being yesterday, I'm guessing that after meeting that Zero guy, I was suddenly feeling thirsty again. That's not a good thing. But I'm sure I'll be fine for the rest of the week, then I'll just tell the headmaster AKA my new father, that I was going to go to town for shopping, or girl stuff. Yeah girl stuff always works on men, but then he'll probably make the girl go with me. Though I'm positive that I can ditch her. I'll have to come up with a plan later, right now I'm in no mood to think.

'Look at her; she's probably thinking about how gorgeous she is. What a stuck up loser. She needs someone to show her, her place.'

I looked back at her and glared.

Oh my lord, can this girl be any more annoying?

She simply let out a "Humph", stuck her nose up in the air and walked out. I rolled my eyes; I need to have a talk with the headmaster about this before I commit a murder.

Class was pretty easy to find, though the teacher did make me stand up in the front and introduce myself. Come on man, we're not in kindergarten anymore. If they care to want to know about me, they'll ask me themselves. So needless to say, he was not going to be on my favorite people list. I chose an open spot in the back.

As class went on I carelessly doodled in my notebook, I had already learned all of this stuff before. Education wise, Cross Academy was going to be a piece of cake. The lectures continued to drag on, and I had a funny feeling that someone was watching me. It made me feel uncomfortable, so I started going through random peoples minds.

'Wow, the new girl sure is quiet.' I heard a female say.

'Man! This is so confusing! Why does math have to be so difficult? I wish math would just die!' Another thought.

'The new girl's kinda hot, maybe I'll get her number later and we could go out.'

This one particularly made me scoff. You wish man! Let that one stay in your dreams! I searched a few more heads before I found the one I wanted.

Zero.

'What do you think you're doing in the day class? You say your not a vampire, so what are you?'

Those were only two of the questions going on in his head. Others had to do with my diet and whatnot. I don't remember the last time someone was so interested in me. After a while I grew tired of listening to him, so I turned my head to the side so that he could see that I was going to ignore him.

I really don't remember what happened through the rest of the class. Eventually the bell did ring, dismissing all of us. I had just left the room when the small girl, Yuuki came up to me and said,

"Hi Zeverai! The Chairman said that you are a prefect now right?"

"Yes." I said stopping to look at her.

She waited a few seconds to see if I was going to ask any questions, but I only stood there. So after a little bit she explained to me the job I had just acquired. It was pretty simple really; the only thing that seemed a drag was the lack of sleep. I also vaguely wondered what my reaction would be towards the vampires. Were they going to smell as appealing as Zero? Would I be able to control myself? Well, I was about to find out.

Zero appeared out of nowhere, looking as glum as usual. To get on his nerves I decided to smile widely and act like I was really enthused about becoming his adopted sister.

"Wow! Can you believe it? You, Yuuki, and I are all going to be adopted siblings!!" I exclaimed faking enthusiasm.

The only one who seemed to buy my act was Yuuki, how naive. Though I guess she wouldn't make a bad sister, she seems friendly enough.

"I know! I can't believe it either!" She said, smiling cheerfully.

'I've never had a sister before! This is going to be so cool! And she gets to help us out!'

Yes, I think I may grow to like this one. Zero on the other hand was as cold as ever. All of his thoughts were telling me to keep my distance, and that I'd better watch my back. So what was he planning to do? Stalk me? Ha-ha at least if I have a stalker he has to be cute. And if I get too sick of his attitude I can always change it, the beauty of my gifts.

End of Chapter 4 

Sorry this was kinda short and it stopped at a weird time, but I'm too lazy to keep writing and I'm afraid that if I do keep going, the story will turn to mush! So any who thank y'all for reading! Please R&R


End file.
